


Pointy-Eared Bitches Can Throw a Punch a.k.a How Kirk Met Spock

by RiddleBlack



Series: Bitches Boldly Going [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, And they're aiming to be in the academy and be on a star ship and it's a mess, Basically I love me some indie level shit, But they're teens??, F/F, Like it's still in the universe of Star Trek, Spirk Day 2016, Weird HS AU??, and I love me some star trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiddleBlack/pseuds/RiddleBlack
Summary: Jaime Teresa Kirk had made it a solid month into the semester before receiving detention. This may not be considered a record for her, but this was definitely up there considering she had expected to be given one within the first week (her distaste for the inequality of the school’s dress code led to her to voice her opinions right off of the bat). But her reason for being sat in a too hot, cramped study hall room on a Friday had nothing to do with her statements regarding hem length. No, it had to do with one weird ass girl that hadn’t left her mind since her first day.





	Pointy-Eared Bitches Can Throw a Punch a.k.a How Kirk Met Spock

**Author's Note:**

> I just found out that today is Spirk day! Holy crap, how did I not know this? What a bad Star Trek fan I am, lol. Whatevs! I decided to post something I already had for an AU I'm working on with my bestie, since it is a pretty Spirk-ish piece. Hopefully I'll get around to posting other parts, but for now, enjoy this weird, complicated HS Genderbent Spirk AU.

Jaime Teresa Kirk had made it a solid month into the semester before receiving detention. This may not be considered a record for her, but this was definitely up there considering she had expected to be given one within the first week (her distaste for the inequality of the school’s dress code led to her to voice her opinions right off of the bat). But her reason for being sat in a too hot, cramped study hall room on a Friday had nothing to do with her statements regarding hem length. No, it had to do with one weird ass girl that hadn’t left her mind since her first day.

                S’chn T’gai Spock (though everyone seemed to prefer to call her by her last name) was beyond weird in Jaime’s book. For one, she was a fucking giant. She towered over nearly every girl in the grade, and even most of the guys. She imagined that the factor was due to her being Vulcan, combined with the iconic set of pointed ears and matching eyebrows. For another, she never seemed to smile… or laugh… or seem to carry out any action that would indicate that she felt anything. Wearing such a stone face while stalking through the hallways like she was movie villain made Jaime immediately uncomfortable… and curious. She knew it was another aspect of her species, but still; seeing someone that sported no reaction to any event was unnerving. The pair had a few classes together, not enough for her to debate whether they had a lot in common or not. It was mostly that she was hard to miss and apparently a rather known face around school (Something about her being the daughter of an ambassador? Jaime didn’t pay enough attention to remember). Jaime figured she’d just be another face around the school she’d recognize, but know little about. However, that changed upon their first interaction. After being placed in the desk beside her in her history class, the teacher immediately launched into notes for the course, going over material that would be necessary for an upcoming exam. Jaime zoned out, seeing no point in paying attention as others began to scribble down information. When the bell rang and students moved to exit, Jaime was asked to stay behind, learning that she would also be taking the exam with the rest of the class, as the teacher felt it would be best to get new grades in for her as soon as possible. Panic shot through the girl, realizing that she had no fucking clue what that test was on and if she asked directly, the teacher would know she hadn’t been listening and she wasn’t about to be labeled the slacker again. She agreed with the request to take the exam before rushing out of the room, cursing to herself. How the hell was she supposed to get those notes in time!? She didn’t know half the people in the class, how- Her thoughts were interrupted as she looked up down the hall, spotting a head above the others. Her mind flashed back to a head of long, perfectly straight, black hair and a notebook that looked like an honest-to-God dictionary. Jaime gripped her bag tight before booking it down the hall towards the girl, nudging past others with a vague apology and no look back. She eventually made it to her side, grabbing her shoulder to turn her around. The girl continued to move as if unhindered by Jaime’s weight.

“Hey! Hey- wait! Jesus…” Jaime hissed, seeming to be unable to get this girl’s attention. Finally, she stopped still and turned slowly to face the brunette as she caught her breath. Jaime blinked for a moment, surprised. This girl was definitely beautiful, sure. Straight cut bangs, crazy long hair, and an intense make-up look made her seem almost like a girl out of an indie movie. The sour expression she wore shot down that fantasy like a clay pigeon and almost made Jaime apologize for bothering her.

                “Hey, uh… we’re in history together…” Jaime started, adjusting her bag back over shoulders as she ignored the annoyed mutterings of those having to move around them.

                “We are.”

                Holy shit, she didn’t expect her voice to be that deep. It sounded almost as though the girl had a sore throat and the girl’s pale complexion only added to the theory.

                “Yeah, we are. I’m Jaime, you probably heard that. Who are you?”

                “I am S’chn T’gai Spock.”

                Jaime nearly laughed, but based on the girl’s expression, she didn’t dare risk it. “Mind if I just call you Spock?”

                “Most do.”

                “Great, okay. So, you heard teach telling us about that test we have on Monday, right? Thing is, I just started here and I know fuck all about what’s been going on in class, so I wanted to know if I could borrow your notes?”

                Jaime gave her what she hoped was a friendly smile as Spock’s gaze flicked from Jaime, to her notebook, and back.

                “If you were paying attention to what she informed us would be on the exam, you could have looked up the necessary information yourself and would not need my notes. You should learn to listen and follow along in the future.”

                Before Jaime could even reply, the girl slipped into the adjacent classroom, leaving her standing in the hall just as the bell rang. Jaime’s hardened gaze slipped into the classroom, able to only see the familiar length of black hair from her current position. Oh yeah, that bitch was going down.

                Over time, Jaime developed a further distaste for Spock. Every time she spoke, turned something in, or breathed bothered Kirk to no end. She was constantly turning in assignments first, creating exemplary work, and doing everything beyond perfectly… and Jaime was doing all that she could to mess with her. Get to class first and take her seat, frequently ask questions that she knew the answer to just so the teacher could eventually tell her to quit being a know-it-all, anything to get under her perfect skin (Perfect in an annoying way, obviously). Nothing seemed to stir the Vulcan and it was starting to drive Jaime to insanity. However, she never expected that something she hadn’t intended would change everything.

                Midterm projects were close to due and most people were running on no sleep to get through the term before winter break. Jaime was certainly one of those people, especially with all of the catch-up she needed to do. History was certainly a struggle and even after barely scrapping by on that first test, it wasn’t getting any easier. Her own midterm project left much to be desired, going down the simple route of poster and presentation to give herself more time for other subjects. While she wished she could do more to up her grade, she felt rather proud of what she had completed… until Spock entered.

                Spock had managed to create an extremely intricate piece meant to show the impact of historical wars over time. The diorama like model showed the change in weapons and impact of destruction over decades and looked as though it belonged in a museum rather than a desk in a shitty school classroom. Much like others, Jaime moved closer to catch a glance at the work before the teacher arrived as Spock took a seat.

                “Damn… How long did this take you?” She asked, curiosity inevitably peaked. She took a sip of coffee from her thermos, trying to appear nonchalant.

                “About twenty-eight hours over the span of two and a half weeks.” Spock answered evenly as she set her bag beside her desk.

                “Shit, that’s crazy. And this is all… what? Paper?” Jaime leaned over to get a closer look, peering at the small figures meant to symbolize the development of the atom bomb.

                “The project is a combination of cardstock, ink, and adhesives. I would appreciate it if you took a step back.”

                Jaime turned her head, gaze meeting Spock’s. It looked no different than all of the other times that she had seen or spoken with her. She sighed and moved to step back, only to ram into a student trying to pass behind her, thus sending her from her hands and directly on to the piece. Almost immediately, the lid released from the container, sending the contents all over the project.

                “Fuck! Shit, I’m sorry, I- here…” Jaime rushed forward to move the mug aside, trying to get it off before more could coat the work. Surveying the damage (which was already looking rather severe), she began to dig through her own bag in search of something to sop up the mess. She turned back, ready to clean, only for a hand to shoot up to stop her.

                “Leave it, it’s fine.”

                Jaime paused, gaze flicking down to Spock. The girl looked no different than before as she got to her feet, moving to lift the work from her desk.

                “What!? Spock, it’s not fine, just let me get it. I can help-“

                “There is nothing that can be done.”

                Jaime looked over the work again. With the ink smeared all over the cardstock and the stickiness of the beverage eroding away the adhesives, she knew Spock was right. But something about her tone… Maybe it was the lack of sleep, maybe it was the unchanging attitude she had been dealing with since that first day, but something pushed her…

                “Can you just let me help you!? Jesus Christ, can you not be a fucking robot for a damn second? Maybe if you stopped acting like ice queen mega bitch, someone would want to help you out to be nice rather than because they _have_ to deal with your freak ass!” She snarled, slamming her hand on the top of the piece in an attempt to force her to put in back on the desk, only to manage to rip the base cardstock down the middle.

                There was a moment. A split second between Jaime opening her mouth apologize and a fist connecting with her lip. She immediately fell back against the desks, sliding to the floor as some were pushed back. She groaned and went to put a hand up to her mouth, only to feel herself being lifted to her feet by her hair, sending her into yowls of pain. She opened her eyes to face Spock, the girl’s stone-cold expression morphed into one of rage as she used her free hand to slam a fist into her stomach. Jaime sputtered and gagged, stumbling back before the heel of a boot connected with her chest and she fell to the tile. She moaned from where she rested, one hand on her stomach and the other gripping her chest. She slowly shifted to sit up, staring at who had put her there. Spock was standing next to her desk and ruined project, unwavering. She looked as if she had in the weeks Jaime had seen her; tall, imposing, intense. But something was startlingly different. Her lip was tight, pursed and her eyes were still beyond angry as she almost shook with rage. Without a word, the girl retrieved her bag and exited the classroom, not sparing Jaime another glance.

                After a visit to the nurse’s office and explaining what had happened to various administrators, Jaime was given the sentence of one month of detention. During the entire endeavor, she did not see or hear of what happened to Spock. While she wasn’t exactly thrilled by what had happened, Jaime couldn’t help the guilt that twisted in her gut, not only over what she had said, but what she heard over the following few days. Murmurs of ‘she finally snapped’ and ‘freak’s lost her mind’ floated through the air as Jaime returned to school and found that Spock hadn’t. After some prying from a counselor and some other students, she learned what had happened. After Spock had left the classroom, she immediately went to the principal’s office and reported what she had done. She didn’t attempt to remove herself from the situation, simply owning up to her behavior. The man had been rather startled by her blunt statements about her actions and called in her parents in discuss the matter. The rest was a bit of a mess of red tape and schematics regarding the girl’s academic record and reports, but from what Jaime could tell, it seemed that against his daughter’s wishes, her father had used his position to talk the suspension with the possibility of an expulsion hearing down to detention for the rest of the school year with required anger management classes to be taken during the upcoming school holiday. Upon the reveal of Spock’s punishment, it seemed as though Jaime became more aware of Spock’s presence in the school, further than her own distaste for the girl.

                “Fucking Amazon has her dad saving her from getting kicked out.”

                “What she pulled was disgusting. She needs to be put in prison.”

                “This is why you don’t mix breeds. It does the same shit inbreeding does.”

                That was when Jaime learned about Spock. Her human mother, the woman that was seen as nothing more than the side whore for the Vulcan Earth ambassador. The constant debate of Spock’s own genetics and heritage, how much of her could be accepted as human and how much as Vulcan. The complete lack of support and development of hatred that seemed to stem from the girl’s incomplete Vulcan upbringing and inadequate attempts at human development. The girl that held her head high because looking down meant she could see how easily she could fall. And Jaime’s words may have been the push that sent her down.

                A week later, Jaime found herself in a cramped desk in a too-hot study room, thoughts still on the girl that had put her there. She was only pulled from her mind when she saw a flick of black at the front of the room. She glanced up, hazel eyes immediately meeting dark brown.

                “…Hey.” She greeted carefully, staring at Spock with what she hoped was minimal reaction. Spock appeared unchanged, though she seemed ready to leave.

                “I may be in the wrong room,” She said, turning to go, “I doubt they would place us together.”

                “I think they did on purpose,” Jaime stated, leaning back in her chair, “Peer mediating and all that bullshit.”

                Spock seemed to consider the explanation for a moment  before moving to sit in a desk several rows from Jaime.

                “Hey!” She called from the back, wincing as she shifted forward (the bruises were finally starting to heal), “How’re we supposed to mediate when you’re all the way up there?”

                Spock shook her head. “I highly doubt that you would wish to speak to me, let alone mediate our dispute.”

                Jaime rolled her eyes. “Can we not do this again? You’re lucky you didn’t crack my fucking ribs, so the least you can do if move back here because I asked.”

                There was a pause, and Jaime momentarily feared a repeat incident before Spock stood once more and came to sit in the seat next to her’s.

                “Thanks,” She murmured, fidgeting a bit with the drawstrings of her hoodie, “So…”

                “Are you healing well?”

                Jaime’s gaze flicked up to meet Spock’s. The girl didn’t look any different, but the question still sent her off guard.

                “Uh… yeah, I guess. Bruises are healing up and all. No internal damage. I guess that’s ‘cause you were going easy on me.” Jaime had heard Vulcans had insane amounts of strength and she had no doubt that Spock had inherited that trait.

                “I used some restraint,” She admitted, “I did not wish to cause more of a scene than I already had.”

                _Scene? Pretty damn sure it was more than that._ Jaime thought, deciding that it was best to keep that to herself for the moment. She continued to watch Spock; the girl looked no different than all of the other times she saw her, but that moment of fury still stuck in Jaime’s mind.

                “Look, I… I’m sorry for what I said…” Jaime said softly, staring down at the floor, “I… I was… I was tired and annoyed and just bothered because… fuck, nothing seemed to disturb you and everything you did was perfect and… it doesn’t matter because me saying that shit and always trying to bug you was fucked up and I’m sorry.”

                Jaime slowly glanced back up. The Vulcan’s hands were still folded, head still high, but her gaze was downcast. She didn’t speak for a moment, seeming to consider her words.

                “I… I should not have hurt you. I let my emotions get the best of me and I reacted in a manner that was beyond inappropriate. Such words did not deserve such an action. I… am sorry as well.”

                The two girls sat in silence for a minute, thinking about the other’s words. Jaime bit her lip, debating her next question.

                “What’s up with all the stuff everyone says about you?” She asked, internally wincing about her lack of tact, “About your family.”

                She nearly missed it, but Jaime saw the girl visibly stiffen at the question. “I’m sorry, I-“

                “It’s alright; you’re curious. Many are,” Spock stated, staring at the front of the room rather than Jaime, “My father holds a high position for the Federation. He came to Earth to examine human behavior as more of your people began to get involved in interstellar travel and exploration. He met my mother here. They got married and produced me. We had lived on Vulcan from my birth until I was twelve years of age. I did not fit well with the other children on my planet and it led to physical confrontations. My parents decided that it would be best if I was sent to Earth. More and more species from other planets had begun to create lives for themselves here and with my father’s need for frequent diplomatic conferences, the timeline fit the need. I have lived here since. People are not fond of my family because relationships between other species is seen as inappropriate, both on my planet and here, and I apparently serve as proof of that. Vulcans felt that I was too emotional for Vulcan and humans feel I’m too impassive for Earth.”

                Jaime blinked in surprise, certain that that had to have been the most Spock had ever said to her. However, that didn’t change the sting she felt at the girl’s explanation. Space travel on Earth had been developing since the sixties, but interplanetary travel only began in the early two-thousands. Around that time was when other species began to travel to Earth to find a new home, either because something had happened to their home planet or just for the sake of doing, just as many humans had left Earth. The idea was still new and news outlets were blowing up every day with the discovery of new people and species as Earth’s realm of travel grew more and more. Jaime knew that humans were gaining so much more knowledge and understanding about other planets and cultures, but humans were still humans and prejudice could still be rooted in even the kindest of them. Some humans were still attached to archaic ideas of inequality, so she wasn’t surprised by the fact that Spock faced similar pains because of her heritage. None the less, Jaime knew she couldn’t imagine the hurt the girl was facing, especially when she felt she needed to hide it for the sake of preserving image, both for the species she seemed more connected to and her family.

                “Hey, uh… what’re you doing after this?”

                Spock didn’t move, but her gaze slowly sipped over to Jaime. “I’m going home. It is the week’s end and I don’t partake in after school activities.”

                “Do you want to hang out or something?”

                One perfectly straight eyebrow arched upward at the request and Jaime couldn’t help but snort.

                “I think that’s the most of an expression I’ve gotten out of you, aside from you kicking my ass.”

                “I only aimed for your front so you could at least defend yourself if you so chose. I made no moves for your back.”

                Another chuckle slipped out and Jaime began to laugh, covering her mouth to try and keep it down before someone came in. “It’s just an expression. But do you want to hang out? I could drive us somewhere. Or do you have a car?”

                Spock shook her head. “My mother prefers to retrieve me after school.”

                “Oh… okay. I get y-“

                “I could ask her if I can.”

                Jaime blinked in surprise before nodding quickly. “Yeah, yeah, go ahead.” Spock nodded and dipped into her bag, pulling out a cell phone. She sent off a message before replacing it in its pocket.

                “I doubt that she will say no. She is not fond of my going home directly after school every day.”

                “Don’t you do other stuff? Go out, see movies, hang out with people?”

                Without replying, Spock pulled her phone out a moment later, giving Jaime enough of an answer. “She says I may.”

                Jaime smiled a bit. “Cool.”

                As Spock put her phone away, she looked over at Jaime. “Why do you wish to spend more time with me?”

                “Huh?”

                “I assaulted you and yet you asked if I would like to spend more time with you. Why?”

                “Well, why did you agree?”

                Spock paused and Jaime felt more than a little pride at seemingly leaving the girl speechless. She glanced up at the clock before getting to her feet. “Come on, this thing is almost over. We should just go.”

                Spock raised an eyebrow again. “It will be over in eight minutes. We can wait.”

                “Yeah, we could. Or in the eight minutes, we would be sitting in here, we could already be in my car, getting food, and figuring out what we’re going to do today.”

                “I-“

                “Hey, look at my face,” Jaime stated, her finger jutting out to point towards her split lip and bruised cheek, “You owe me and I’m cashing that in. Let’s go.”

                Spock pursed her lips, seeming to consider the statement before dawning her coat and grabbing her bag. Jaime grinned before guiding the girl out of the classroom. The pair looked about before slipping down the hall and down the stairs, hurrying towards the parking lot. Jaime laughed as Spock seemed to walk even faster once they were outside, holding herself against the cold.

                “Hey, slow down!” She called, holding up her keys, “You don’t even know where I parked!”

                Spock turned to face her before extending her arm and pointing across the lot, directly at Jaime’s car.

                “How did you know that was mine?” She asked, trotting a bit to catch up with the Vulcan’s long-legged strides.

                “I’ve seen you drive in most days,” She answered, huffing a bit as she tried to wrap her coat more tightly around herself, “You play music rather loudly.”

                Jaime would have laughed, if her eyes were so focused on Spock’s face. The girl turned to look down at her, catching the stare.

                “Is something wrong?”

                “Uh… I don’t know…” Jaime admitted before gesturing to her own face, “Your cheeks are… they look green.”

                Spock frowned, though it seemed as if her face developed a harsher green tint at the statement. “My blood is copper-based, not iron-based, giving it a green hue.”

                Jaime made a noise of understanding as the pair moved quickly to the car. “I take it you’re not a winter person.”

                “I do not like cold weather, no.” She agreed, placed her bag in the back seat when the door was unlocked before getting into the passenger seat herself. Jaime climbed in after her and started the car, promptly turning the heat up for the girl. She couldn’t help but smile at the thankful look she was given as Spock put her hands to the heaters.

                “So, where do you want to go?”

                “I will go where you take me.”

                Jaime paused, eyes still on Spock. The tall, imposing figure that had kicked the tar out of her a week ago was now curled up in her car, pressed up against the heater, and trying to find the seat belt holster. The girl who’s angry, pinched face was flushed green with cold and who’s long, dark hair was brushed aside to reveal a pair of perfectly pointed ears. Something about that statement, something about her simple agreement told Jaime that she would be hearing that quite a bit in the future. And frankly, Jaime couldn’t help but feel excited.


End file.
